Character Ships
by HamiltonAsparagus
Summary: I know this is going to sound really weird, but this a ship between the characters that are portrayed by the same actor in the Original Broadway Cast. Examples: John Laurens and Phillip Hamilton, Maria Reynolds and Peggy Schuyler, etc.
1. Phames

Philip Schuyler and James Reynolds

James and Philip had been working together for years, and had been smitten since the first day. Now, James had gotten up the courage to ask Philip out to coffee.

Philip had just finished packing up his items and was about to leave when he heard James' voice timidly behind him. Turning around, he asked James what had happened.

"Would you like to go out for coffee?" James asked quietly, expecting Philip to say no. He was shocked when Philip readily agreed.

As they walked out of the office, they agreed that the coffee shop wasn't exciting enough. They decided to go to the bar.

After a few shots, both were feeling exceedingly giddy. So it felt normal when they started leaning in to kiss one another, after all, they'd felt for one another for many years.

After they felt satisfied with the kissing, they turned the talk to their personal lives.

"So Philip, what's your last name?" inquired James.

"Schuyler. I'm Philip Schuyler." Replied Philip.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god,' James thought inwardly. 'He'll never accept me once he knows my last name."

"What's your last name?" Philip inquired.

'Should I tell him? Should I tell him?' repeated the voice in James' head.

He decided not to, changing the subject instead. "It doesn't matter. How is it, going home to your empty house every night?"

"It's fine. Please, I want to know your last name. Tell me." Philip requested so earnestly that James, very sleepy after ten shots, gave in.

'He'll hate you, he'll hate you, he'll hate you, you'll never get with him,' his brain trilled. Ignoring this, James replied, "Reynolds. My name is James Reynolds."

"Reynolds?" Philip exclaimed in shock. "But, but, but, but…." He trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Yes. I know. I'm so sorry about what happened in the past, but I genuinely love and appreciate you!" James cried out.

"You will never make up for the past." Philip pronounced coldly, despite his sleepiness, his voice hard, as he stormed out of the bar.

James watched helplessly as his love stumbled out of the bar and into the open air. He thought of chasing Philip, but he didn't want to make the situation worse. Deciding that Philip was free to make the decision of whether or not to see James again, James hurried home through the pouring rain, cursing himself the whole way.

That night, despite his immeasurable anger at James, who had ruined his life so fully, Philip couldn't stop thinking about his colleague.

There were two parts of him, one that absolutely hated the entire Reynolds family for hurting his daughter, and one that longed to forgive James and see him again.

The angry part thought back to when he had first found out about the affair. His beautiful daughter, Eliza, whom he had given halting permission to marry Alexander Hamilton despite his poverty, had been heartbroken when she learned about the affair.

It turned out that despite the overwhelming love Eliza was content with giving Alexander even though he was penniless couldn't be reciprocated. Eliza found out along with the rest of the world when Alexander wrote extensively about his affair with Maria Reynolds, who at the time was still married to James. Alexander had not even told Eliza prior to telling the world. In fact, they found out after Alexander's death, not more than ten days ago, that Alexander had told Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and James Monroe about the affair before Eliza.

Eliza had been heartbroken, and Philip blamed James for inspiring Maria to ruin Alexander and Eliza's lives. After the death of their eldest son, Philip, Eliza had forgiven Alexander, and they had lived semi-peacefully after that. However, Philip had still not forgiven Alexander and James and Maria Reynolds, blaming them for his daughter's sadness.

So, he clearly could not be with James after his treachery to Philip's loving child.

The forgiving part insisted that James had nothing to do with the affair, and to let himself be led in by James again. After all, he had been so lonely and resentful after his wife's death the year previous that he had tried to yank Eliza and Alexander apart. This may have contributed to Alexander's acceptance of the duel, which killed him.

Philip thought Alexander's death had solved the problem, but this just made it worse, since Eliza had made up with Alexander. She was still crying non-stop after ten days. He had tried to comfort her, but she had been too angry at him to be consoled.

Philip knew she would get better and eventually channel her sadness into making the world a much better place. However, he was getting old and he was not sure if he would be around to see this change.

Regardless, this wasn't about Eliza, this was about James. If Philip believed James had not had a part in Maria's actions, they could be together. Plus, Philip knew he did not have a lot of time. If he and James wanted to make their lives mutually better, they had to act quickly and carefully.

Philip decided that the affair was in the past. He also decided that if James had conspired in the affair, it had been out of a need for money, since Alexander had been paying them, and James was still very poor. James had also requested an end to the affair, so he couldn't have been all bad.

James and Philip had been working together for a long time, and even after that James was still poor, so he had been helplessly in debt at that time. Philip decided that he could accept James, and that he would have revenge on Burr, who he had been slightly appreciating before for killing Alexander the traitor.

The next day, in the office, Philip was cranking away by the time James arrived. James avoided Philip's eyes, clearly waiting for a decision.

Philip turned to him and whispered patiently, "Hello."

James smiled. Philip didn't hate him! "Coffee during lunch?" he whispered. Philip nodded appreciatively. James began working, understanding that the details would be discussed over coffee at lunch.

'You're lucky. You're lucky. You're lucky.' James' mind repeated. Despite this, he continued cursing his drunk ignorance the day before. 'You shouldn't have gotten involved with the affair.'

When the clock tolled noon, James and Philip stood up simultaneously, knocking over several things on their desks. They hurried to the nearest coffee shop, purchased coffee, and immediately began talking.

"I know why you are angry, Philip. I shouldn't have gotten so desperate for money that I sent Maria to mess with Alexander. I knew you were a Schuyler, and I knew Alexander had some connection to the Schuylers, but I didn't know exactly how." James poured out.

"You had a part in planning the affair? I thought you simply lent Maria out and put the money in your pocket." Philip questioned.

"Unfortunately, I did. I had a falling out with Maria, and she went to Alexander for money. I did not know Alexander was married to Eliza. When I found out, I thought it was profitable, and I started blackmailing him. I thought he was married to one of your distant cousins, and I knew the Schuylers were rich, and I needed the money. When I met Alexander for payment, I still didn't know who he was married to, I just wanted the money. Plus, I was a bit frustrated at Alexander. He stood in the way of my political and monetary goals, with his talk of reforming the, as he called it, 'failing' economy. This threatened my other income sources, and I thought the unintentional affair would be my way of having a grip on Alexander, to sustain my income. I did not expect him to come out with the story. I'm sorry." James finished lamely, staring into the depths of his coffee.

"You have torn my family apart. My wonderful wife died last year from anguish caused by Eliza's listlessness after the affair. You are lucky that Eliza loved Alexander anyway, and she regained her contentment after they made up. Otherwise, I would not have accepted you." Philip lectured.

"Wait, wait. Just let me make one more point." James requested, continuing when Philip nodded. "I thought Alexander was having some business with that John Laurens. They seemed very close. I thought something existed between them, and the link between Alexander and his wife had been weakened because of it. If I had known how committed both Alexander and his wife were, I promise I would not have gotten involved and demanded money."

Not quite certain, Philip probed one more time. "So, did Maria have a connection with Alexander, or did you force the relationship the whole way?"

"Maria went to interact with Alexander. She and I had a falling out, but she did not advance toward him until then, requesting money. We later made up, and when I found out, I realized I could make money, so I demanded money for my silence." James replied so apologetically that Philip softened.

"You still shouldn't have interfered with anyone. Letting your wife mess with anyone against their will is unfair to them and to her as well." Philip lectured.

"I know that now. I'm very sorry. In fact, I divorced Maria with the help of Aaron Burr, who I'm sure you hate, after the publication of the affair. Not because of it, but because I couldn't put up with her, and I gave her the money that she earned from the affair and previous affairs. Not that I'd been holding out, but when she left, I couldn't support her anymore, so she needed money. I am telling you this since you said it wasn't fair to her, and I want you to know that I compensated her fairly." James answered. "You don't have to take me back. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and yesterday was the best day of my life, bar conflicting you over my previous activities."

"Oh, shut up, you'll ruin my forgiveness with your wordiness." Philip implored James, as he leaned forward and fell into James' lips, pressing them against his.

Shocked, James pulled back a little. Sensing his discomfort, Philip stopped and sat back, apologizing profusely. Realizing what happened, James fell into Philip and kissed him passionately, getting reciprocation as Philip, looking relieved, pressed back into James.

At that moment, James and Philip were interrupted by the barista coming up to tell them they had to go back to work, since the coffee shop was closing. The barista hesitated, seeing them kissing.

They broke apart, embarrassed. They headed back to the office holding hands, and sat in front of each other. They both wondered how they were ever going to get any work done now. They spent the rest of the day staring into each other's eyes. Later, Philip invited James to his house to stay over. James eagerly accepted, and they hurried home together. It didn't take long to tell they would live happily together for the rest of their lives. They got married the next month. They lived in absolute bliss until a few months later, Philip, being an old man, passed away peacefully in his sleep.

James was absolutely heartbroken, but knowing Philip was in bliss, tried to cope as best he could. His daughter Susan had married and lived with her husband. Having no responsibility, James lived calmly alone, talking to Philip's grave every day until his death forty-seven years later.


	2. Meggy

**Meggy**

Peggy feigned a smile as Angelica brought a young woman up to her. Peggy nearly yawned then. It wasn't because the woman wasn't pretty, she definitely was, but she was so tired from planning this party. The Schuylers were known for throwing fancy parties, but they required a lot of preparation.

"Hello. My name is Maria Reynolds," the woman introduced. "This kind lady," she gestured to Angelica, "wanted me to meet you."

"Oh, hello!" Peggy remarked, trying to force enthusiasm. But then she stopped. She looked at the girl properly and was shaken awake by just how pretty she was.

Angelica, wanting to get back to the party, left Peggy and Maria alone. This seemed to loosen the conversation, and Peggy felt herself being attracted to the girl. The woman slackened, and seemed to be attracted toward Peggy as well.

They had engaged in pleasant conversation, and were feeling very excited by the end of the discussion. Peggy, wanting to know more about Maria, had invited her for a secret drink the next afternoon.

XXX

Peggy hurried to meet Maria the next day. Maria was already there when Peggy hurried in, breathless and shaking from the cold. Maria leaned over to Peggy and pulled her into an embrace, to help warm her up quickly. It did its job. Peggy suddenly started becoming very warm, and she felt the heat rush into her cheeks.

As Maria pulled away, Peggy felt much better than she had as she'd rushed in.

Peggy, wanting to make conversation, inquired about Maria's husband. Peggy knew Maria was married, but she also knew there was mutual attraction.

"Well, I am legally married to James Reynolds, but we had a falling out…" Maria trailed off.

"So you're not _with_ anyone?" inquired Peggy hopefully.

"Oh, no. I have some connection to a man named Alexander Hamilton, you know, he desires something he's not getting from his wife." Maria answered.

At this, Peggy recoils, shocked. _Alexander is Eliza's husband. Has there been some foolery going on? How long has Alexander been cheating on Eliza?_

"How long have you been with this _Alexander Hamilton_?" Peggy asks, trying to sound casual, but emphasizing Alex's name nonetheless.

"I just met him earlier this evening. He's very charming, and he provides good money. But it clearly strains him. I would pull away, but my husband forces me to continue." Maria remarks.

Peggy softens. _This lady is being forced. And Alexander wants out._

Peggy decides to help Maria get free from her husband, for both their sakes.

Maria doesn't deserve to be abused by her husband, and Peggy would be in big trouble for not doing anything about the affair. Plus, if Maria got away, Peggy might have a chance with this beautiful woman.

She decides to take Maria to Alexander's rival lawyer, Aaron Burr, to avoid any issues.

With Peggy's help, Maria is able to put the divorce through.

Maria, due to her immense amount of _connections_, is provided a protection program, to reduce the danger she is in.

Peggy and Maria continue courting, and three years later, Maria works up the courage to propose to Peggy.

Peggy of course says yes.

Peggy and Maria live happily together until Peggy falls ill and dies in 1801.

Alexander and Maria are at her bedside, Alexander simply being in town.

But there was never a more perfect match than Margarita (Peggy) Schuyler Van Rensselaer and Maria Reynolds.

**Hello everyone! I finally got back to this story! Sorry if it sounds abrupt, I wasn't rushed, I just felt this was the way to end it and then reread it and realized. This was written before and now published after finishing! I published this, some of you may have read it, and then deleted it because I realized it was unfinished. So now I finished last weekend! Since it was pre-written, I cannot answer reviews. Happy Holidays! Good luck on your exams! And to my dear friend who has been looking for me on this site for a long time, she knows who she is. Anyway, Happy Holidays, holiday chapter coming soon! A lot of people have told me they read this, but not reviewed. So for this, I'll just ask. As usual, please review! ;)**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	3. Lams

John wrings his hands nervously. He isn't sure if he should go through with this.

He and Alexandra have been dating for two years, and today is their anniversary. He loves her so much, and he wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

He and Lafayette went together to purchase her ring, since Lafayette has some experience from when he proposed to Adrienne.

The ring is beautiful. It has a silver base and a small, light blue stone on it. John knows it will look amazing on Alexandra.

All that said, John wants the night to be perfect. He has planned to propose to her at the restaurant where they went on their first date. He doesn't want anything to take away from their moment.

Well, it's now or never. He picks up the phone to call Alexandra. It rings twice before a slightly groggy voice answers the phone.

"Hello?"

John smiles, rolling his eyes. Alexandra works too hard, she must have fallen asleep over her 10-pages-too-long essay. She's politically-minded, and wants to become a politician.

"Good morning, Alexandra." John replies calmly.

"Ah, John! Is it morning already?"

John hears rustling that tells him that Alexandra is checking her watch.

"Yes, it is. Would you like to join me for dinner at the restaurant of our first date tonight to celebrate our anniversary?" He asks.

"Oh, John. Our anniversary! I was planning to finish my essay tonight…"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll bring you back early. Please join me." John requests.

"Oh, alright. John Laurens, you keep me from doing any work, but I always have time for you." Alexandra agrees.

"Alexandra, darling, you get enough work done despite me. Don't worry. I'll see you tonight at 7?" John teases.

"Yep." Alexandra answers cheerfully.

John hangs up.

"Alright, so…table reservation ready, ring ready, speech ready, what else?" John mumbles to himself.

"Oh, right! Her father! I forgot to ask permission!" He realizes with shock. "Stupid John, what were you thinking?"

He pulls out his phone again and rings Alexandra's father's number.

The phone is answered after two rings, and John can't help thinking how similar father and daughter are.

"Hello?" answers a gruff voice.

"Mr. Hamilton? I am sorry about not asking you earlier. I love Alexandra so much, may I ask for her hand in marriage?" John stammers.

"Well, I would have preferred you to ask me in-person. But I suppose it is too late. You and Alexandra are perfect together. You have my permission, now you just need her approval." Her father concedes. "I assume you are going to propose to her tonight?"

"Yes, sir." John replies.

"Very well. Do my daughter proud, John. I know she loves you a lot."

John knows this to be true, but hearing her father say it makes his chest swell.

"Thank you, sir." John responds. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, John." The next sound John hears is the dial tone.

Hercules and Lafayette had promised to come over and help John get ready, so John sat on his bed and waited, still wringing his hands nervously.

"Bonjour, mon ami!" Lafayette calls as he opens the door and comes inside, Hercules close behind him.

"I'm glad you're here. You guys are both much better with clothing than I am." John admits.

"I'm not a tailor for no reason!" Hercules replies enthusiastically.

"Ah, so let's see." Lafayette says, opening the closet door and inspecting John's wardrobe.

Ten minutes later, they have John decked out in a handsome emerald-colored suit, with a clean white shirt and a bright red rose in the lapel.

"John, mon ami, you look wonderful. But may I just ask, why do you have an emerald-colored suit?" Lafayette ponders."Especially when the rest of your wardrobe consists of sweatpants and hoodies?"

"Martha took me shopping for her wedding, and she insisted I buy the suit rather than rent one, so I could have several fancy events." John shrugs.

"I see, so it is not your own doing. That is a relief." Lafayette teases kindly.

"What time is it?" Hercules asks.

"SHOWTIME!" exclaims Lafayette, while John checks his phone.

"Quarter to seven, why?" John asks.

"When is your date with Alexandra?" Hercules inquires.

"Oh, damn! I have to leave, thank you so much guys! I'll make it up to you sometime." John says, scrambling for his keys and wallet before hurrying out the door, leaving Lafayette and Hercules alone in the apartment.

John rushes out to the car he has borrowed for the occasion, slipping into the driver's seat and wheeling out of the driveway on his way to Alexandra's home.

When he arrives, he knocks lightly. A few moments later, Alexandra comes to the door.

John's breath catches in his throat. She looks stunning, dressed in a light purple dress and with her beautiful orange hair swept away from her face and pinned back.

"John! Precisely on time as usual!" Alexandra teases, aware of his slight obsession with being precisely on time, neither late nor early.

"Alexandra…." John breathes. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you, John. Not too bad yourself. I assume Martha had something to do with the suit?" Alexandra asks, pinning John exactly. She knows him so well.

"I don't want this date to go wrong. It's our anniversary." John mumbles under his breath.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be great. And even if it isn't, I'll forgive you." Alexandra soothes jokingly.

"You seem very jolly tonight, Alexandra." John remarks.

"Why not? I'm on a date with the best boyfriend in the world."

John smiles. Alexandra is the best. She always knows exactly what to say.

When they get to the restaurant and are settled, they have a pleasant dinner and nothing goes wrong, apart from John knocking over the salt shaker.

John takes Alexandra's hand after the meal and leads her out to the terrace. They sit on a bench and let the wind blow their hair around playfully.

Eventually, John speaks up.

"Alexandra, we've been dating for two years now, and this is the restaurant where we first met. Today is our anniversary."

Alexandra nods, seemingly unknowing.

"Since that first date, I knew we were perfect together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He gets down onto one knee. "Alexandra Hamilton, will you marry me?"

"Oh, yes, of course, John!" Alexandra squeaks gleefully. "I love you so much!"

As John hugs her, he whispers in her ear. "Did you know?"

"Of course I did. Adrienne helped me get ready. She said you and Lafayette had gone out to a jeweler a few days ago, and suggested you might be proposing."

John inwardly sighs. _Ah Adrienne!_

He wanted it to be a surprise! But nonetheless, he was going to spend the rest of his life with his beloved Alexandra.

_Everything had gone perfectly._ He thinks contentedly to himself as he leans down to place a kiss on Alexandra's lips.

* * *

**Hamilfan 321, I hope I reached your expectations. I tried to make John as paranoid as possible, and I hope you like it.**

**Requests for this collection are welcome! I plan to do one more for Philip and John, since Anthony Ramos played them both, but others are possible too!**

**I don't own anything but the grammar and spelling mistakes if you find any. Please be safe, I intend to write more frequently now that school is nearly over.**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	4. James x Hercules (Hames?)

James comes rushing into the room. "Hercules, help!"

Hercules, who has been sitting on the couch and flipping lazily through the channels, jumps up at James's entrance.

"What happened, James?" Hercules asks concernedly.

"I'm breaking down! Everything is so much!" James wails.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. What happened?" Hercules asks again.

"I signed up to fast track through King's College, and it was going well! I can manage! But now, I'm falling apart at the seams! What should I do?" James answers.

"James, I told you it was a bad idea to fast track through, just be normal. It will be fine; you are so intelligent, you'll make up for it." Hercules advises.

"But, Hercules! How will I get my degree and start changing the world?" James inquires.

"You will change the world; you don't need a degree for that. Don't worry. You're obviously too stressed right now. Why don't you go lie down?" Hercules suggests.

James reaches out to touch Hercules's arm and visibly relaxes. "Yes, you are right, Hercules."

"Very good." Hercules approves, leading James to the bedroom and giving him a kiss before pulling the covers over James and closing the door.

Hercules goes back to flipping through the channels, stopping when he sees one announcing something about King's College.

"King's College has decided to suspend its fast track program. One student, whose name has been withheld by the college but who we suspect is a certain James Madison, has had a nervous breakdown and caused havoc in the college. In order to prevent future such events, King's College has ended the program."

Hercules watches in surprise. _News reporters can get everything! Hopefully James is okay._

Hercules does not want his boyfriend to be unstable, so perhaps this is for the best.

When James wakes up a few hours later, Hercules decides to distract him.

"Hey James! What do you say we go and get some ice cream?" Hercules suggests.

"That sounds great! Thank you Hercules!" James replies.

At the ice cream store nearby, Hercules orders a mint chocolate chip cone as usual, and James gets turtle tracks with all sorts of toppings mixed in. Hercules licks his ice cream cone and watches as James gets ice cream all over his face.

Hercules bends down to kiss the ice cream off of James's lips. _James is the best, and I love him so much._ He thinks to himself.

* * *

**This is such a weird chapter, but James Madison and Hercules Mulligan are both played by Oak. Let me know what you think! In case you are wondering, part of this is true. Alexander Hamilton was not allowed to fast track through King's College because the previous year one of the students had a nervous breakdown while on that path. That student was indeed James Madison. Suggestions are welcome!**

**Please be safe! I don't own anything except grammar and spelling mistakes, please point them out and I'll correct them. Reviews are appreciated!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	5. Lafayette x Thomas Jefferson

Thomas is hard at work when the door is suddenly thrust wide open. He looks up to see Lafayette bouncing into the room, his hair flying everywhere.

"Come on, mon amour! Let's do something fun!" Lafayette says cheerily, grabbing Thomas's hand.

Thomas tries to pull his hand away. "I am working, Lafayette." He says sternly.

"But you've been working for three days! Let's do something, and then you can come back and work." Lafayette pleads, whining slightly.

"Oh, all right." Thomas relents, allowing Lafayette to curl around him in the chair and place a kiss on his nose.

"YES!" Lafayette cheers.

"So, what should we do?" Thomas asks, touching Lafayette gently on the nose.

"Let's go to the park!" Lafayette says enthusiastically.

"And do what?" Thomas prods.

"Fly a kite!"

"Okay then! Let's go!" Thomas says, standing up and pulling Lafayette up with him. Thomas slides his arm around Lafayette's waist, pulling him closer as they walk through the door and out into the street.

On the way, they stop to pick up their kite from the house. Lafayette jumps up the stairs two at a time and Thomas follows slowly behind him climbing like a normal person and ready to catch Lafayette if he should fall.

X

Within a few minutes, they are in the park. Lafayette unwinds the string holding the kite and lets the breeze carry it around. He then decides, for whatever reason, to chase Thomas around while holding the kite.

Thomas knows that if he gets caught he will be tickled to no end, and he will never hear the end of it, so he makes an honest attempt to run for his life.

After a few minutes of chasing, Thomas trips over a twig and falls on his face. Lafayette comes closer and closer, and Thomas braces himself for the impending attack.

However, just as Lafayette reaches him, Lafayette is yanked back suddenly. Looking behind him, both Thomas and Lafayette realize that the kite has gotten stuck in a tree and looks hopelessly tangled.

"Oh." They both say at the same time.

"Well, guess we better stop playing tag and get the kite down." Thomas says practically.

"Will you do it, mon amour?" Lafayette pleads.

"Why me?" Thomas whines. "You're much more nimble than I am."

"Oui, but I am clumsy. If I fall out of the tree, it is really you who will have to suffer my tantrums and complaining."

Thomas pauses for a moment. Lafayette is an extremely energetic person, but the few times that he gets upset he really makes a fuss. Deciding not to subject himself or Lafayette to that agony, he moves towards the tree.

"Oh, merci! Merci, mon amour!" Lafayette calls cheerfully.

Thomas climbs swiftly into the tree and untangles the kite from its position, dropping it to the ground, where Lafayette picks it up.

Thomas then makes his way carefully back down the tree. He is certain he will return back down safely, and then he slips up. He places his foot on a solid-looking branch that suddenly breaks under him.

Before he knows it, he is tumbling out of the tree. He is certain that he will pay for this mistake tomorrow, but rather than landing on the hard ground, he is caught by a strong pair of arms.

The person who catches him is very strong, but apparently has unsteady support, since that person then collapses onto the ground with the force of Thomas's weight.

Thomas sits up and looks to see who he has fallen on, and it is, not surprisingly, Lafayette. His strong muscles are more evident than ever and Thomas feels himself becoming more attracted to Lafayette than he already is, which he preciously thought impossible.

Then he realizes that he is still practically sitting on Lafayette, so he stands up quickly and helps Lafayette up before brushing both of them down of leaves and soil.

As Lafayette and Thomas stare at one another and it becomes increasingly evident that neither of them is seriously injured, they burst out laughing at the oddness of the situation.

"Merci, Lafayette." Thomas gratefully acknowledges Lafayette catching him with a quick kiss on the cheek that caused color to immediately rush to the pale countenance of Lafayette's face.

"My pleasure, Thomas." Lafayette says in his moderate French accent, the only indication that he is French given his perfect command of English.

"I love you." Thomas says as they walk back home together with their arms linked.

An excellent day at the park concluded, Thomas and Lafayette both change their clothes and return downstairs.

"Thomas, mon amour, would you make me a cup of hot chocolate?" Lafayette asks, settling down in a chair by the fire.

Thomas nods gently, going over to the microwave to heat the milk and readying the chocolate powder.

When the hot chocolate is ready, Thomas places it on the side table before sneaking up behind Lafayette, who has closed his eyes and turned his feet toward the fire.

Thomas places his hands on Lafayette's shoulders suddenly, and Lafayette jumps in surprise.

"Putain! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Lafayette shouts in confusion.

Thomas relishes in the surprise that he has inspired in Lafayette, and in his excited reaction.

"C'est moi…." Thomas says, handing the steaming hot chocolate to Lafayette, who accepts it gratefully.

"C'est toi. Je t'aime." Lafayette replies, stretching around to kiss Thomas gently, which Thomas accepts before picking up the newspaper and sitting down in the chair opposite Lafayette.

"Thank you for a wonderful day, mon amour." Lafayette says contentedly, closing his eyes and letting the steam from the cup warm his face.

"It was my pleasure." Thomas replies, thinking back over the day that they have had as he reads the newspaper.

Both of them sigh peacefully. _Everything is perfect_.

* * *

**A/N: Daveed as Lafayette and Thomas Jefferson. Suggestions are welcome! I only own the grammar and the spelling. Reviews are appreciated!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus **


End file.
